


The Troubles of Pregnancy

by IAmProudOfUs



Series: The Consort [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Violence, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets frustrated while he's trying to put together a crib for the babies and ends up taking it out on Cas. Feelings are hurt, blood is spilt and hearts are broken, but thankfully Sam knows when to step in and help put things on the mend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troubles of Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own anything aside from our grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This story was written by role playing so please excuse the weird flow of the story.
> 
> Our Instagram usernames are @assbutt_impala67 and @Supermarvelocked feel free to go and follow us and help get our story out there!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

Dean was sitting on the floor of a brightly painted room with bees painted here and there. He groaned as he flipped through an instruction manual, for some reason he couldn't figure out how to put a crib together and it was starting to stress him out. He dropped everything and ran his hands through his hair then groaned loudly, "I give up!" He shouted and fell back. 

Cas was sitting in the nursery rocking on the rocking chair and was dozing, but when Dean shouted Cas was woken up and stood up quickly looking around alarmed. He held his belly because it was completely distended and it took a lot of effort to stand or walk or do anything really. The babies made everything difficult, but it was a labor of love for Cas. He looked down and winced feeling the baby kick because Deans shouting had disturbed them. Cas calmed down and rubbed his belly settling the little ones before he waddled over to Dean and looked down at him softly. He yawned then smiled, "What's wrong sweetie?" Cas asked softly, he looked exhausted on the best of days and today wasn't one of his best, but he could put his exhaustion aside to talk with Dean and calm him down. 

Dean looked up at him with a frown, "I'm useless! I can't make a fucking crib!" He ran his hands over his face and sighed, "Whatever, just go sleep, I'll figure this out." He pulled at his hair then sat up again. 

Cas frowned when Dean tried to wave him away. He may be pregnant and exhausted, but he wasn't going to leave his husband to figure the instructions out alone. Cas took a moment and slowly got down on the floor with Dean sitting with his legs cross and leaned against Dean wrapping an around him as his other rested on his belly protectively, "Hey, don't be like that." Cas said softly rubbing Deans back gently then moving his hand to lace in Deans hair, "Relax baby, let me see if I can help." Cas said softly kissing Deans shoulder affectionately, he wanted to calm Dean down and he hoped this would help. 

Dean shook his head and pushed Cas' hand away, "I can figure it out myself." He mumbled, trying to read and understand, "It'll just take me longer cause I'm stupid." He mumbled, hoping Cas wouldn't hear his hateful words about himself. 

Cas felt a sting in his heart as Dean pushed him away. He kept his hurt bottled up though and tried again then he had heard Deans words and frowned, "Don't say that Dean." Cas said softly a tear falling, but he wiped it away, Dean wasn't even looking at him so he would never know, "You're incredibly smart, I'd say as smart if not smarter than Sam." Cas said and placed and gentle hand on Dean's shoulder and nuzzled it softly, "I know you can do this, but it wouldn't hurt to have a fresh pair of eyes and a fresh mind look at it and see if there might be something you missed." Cas said gently, he didn't want to upset Dean, but Cas had put a few cribs together before back when he was on earth for the single women at his congregation. Some of them didn't know who else to ask and Cas was a priest, everyone trusted a holy man and he was handy. 

Dean shook his head and moved Cas' hand again, "I'll figure it out." He paused, "By myself. Just go take a nap or something, you look tired." He waves his hand, gesturing over to their room. 

Cas took his hand away and felt that stink in his heart return. A few more tears fall and he took a while to stand up, but made a point to do it himself and not ask for Deans help. Dean obviously didn't want him, Dean didn't need him. Cas stood and sniffled, "Oh... Okay." Cas said trying, and failing, to keep the hurt or the quiver in his voice to show, "I'll just... Go." Cas said and waddled off as best he could sniffling and crying silently. His shoulders were shaking and he was trying to leave as silently as possible, but it wasn't really possible since it took him forever to get anywhere. He kept wiping at his tears and then he felt the babies kick and he winced and gasped holding his stomach. He kept walking and crying and started rubbing his belly trying to calm the kids. He was a crying mess and the kids knew he was upset because when Cas cried the kids became upset and started writhing and kicking. Cas whimpered when they kicked particularly hard and started singing to them, though it sounded like he was crying as he sang and waddled. 

Dean looked up when he heard Cas cry, he'd made his pregnant husband cry. He sighed and got up, "Fucked up again, Dean." He mumbled, walking out of the room. He caught up to Cas fairly quick and wrapped his arms around him from behind, "I'm sorry." He whispered, nuzzling his neck. 

Cas didn't stop rubbing his belly or crying, but he stopped singing and walking and let his shoulders shake as he cried, "No..." Cas said his voice thick with emotion, "You don't need me... I'll just get in your way..." Cas said and whimpered feeling the babies kick again, it made him bend over slightly to accommodate the pain and he tried to rub his belly and calm himself down, but he couldn't stop crying, "I'm useless... Good for nothing... Worthless..." Cas said because that's what Dean pushing him away made him feel, like Dean didn't need him and Cas was just a hindrance, "I'll just..." Cas whimpered and his shoulders were shaking harder as his silent cries wracked his body, "I'll just go sit in the bedroom... Wait for these children to be born and then I'll leave..." Cas said and whimpered because that hurt him to think Dean didn't need him. Dean didn't WANT him, who would want a pregnant man? He should be working, should be pulling his own weight rather than let Dean do it for him, he didn't do anything around hell except garden and collect honey every now and again and that was for fun, it didn't help anything, it didn't even help the garden since it was self sustaining. Cas just had nothing else to do, what can a pregnant man do? "It's obvious I'm not wanted and maybe I've just over stayed my welcome..." Cas said and wiped his tears, "You can have the children, it's better for you, you've always wanted children and they probably won't want me either..." Cas said trying to stop his tears, but him talking only made it worse, "No one needs me..." Cas said his voice breaking them he held his face and started crying into his hands, "No one wants me." Cas sobbed brokenly his babies writhing and kicking, but Cas felt like it was cause they didn't want to be inside of him anymore. 

Dean shushed him and kissed his cheek over and over, "I love you, Cas." He hugged him close, "I need you with me, I can't be alone anymore." He rubbed his belly, "It's okay Cas, relax you're stressing the babies out." He kept kissing his cheek and neck. 

Cas kept crying and when Dean said he was stressing out the babies he just felt a surge of rage run through. Cas looked at Dean angrily and slapped him as hard as he could, though he knew it wouldn't actually hurt Dean, or even phase him, he was a demon after all, but it was all Cas could do to get his anger out, "You did this!" Cas yelled at Dean his voice breaking and his tears flowing freely, "All I did was ask to help you!" He cried holding his belly because the children were still upset. He was looking at Dean upset, angry and hurt. He was holding his belly as well the pain making him whimper and he leaned forward slightly as the babies became more upset with Cas yelling. He honestly looked pitiful and strung out, completely at his wits end and he couldn't stop crying or whimpering as the babies kicked him. If Dean lost it Cas was defenseless and so were his children. He felt a surge of protection rush through him and he looked at Dean fiercely, trying to intimate him to keep Dean from attacking him after he had shown outward signs of aggression. He placed his hands over his belly as well and he honestly looked like a frightened animal ready to protect it's babies. 

When Dean felt Cas slap him, his eyes flashed black, "You think it's okay to do that!?" He shouted, clenching his fists, "It's not okay to hit your master!" He yelled down at cas, stepping towards him until he was backed into the wall. 

Cas gasped when he was backed the wall and kept his arms around his belly keeping it as protected as he could trying to keep his babies safe on pure instinct, he didn't take his eyes off Dean though. Cas had fear painted on his face, but he was steeling himself for some kind of hit and if it kept his children safe he would take it. "Dean, I'm not your slave." Cas said swallowing hard trying to swallow down the fear, "I'm your husband, I'm carrying your children." Cas said his voice quivering as he watched the fire in Dean's eyes grow. 

Dean glared down at him, "You okay to slap your husband!?" He growled and raised his fist, "I know you're carrying my my children." He punched Cas across the face then before he knew it his eyes were green again and he couldn't stop himself from hitting Cas. He gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around him. 

Cas stared at Deans fist and cried out when he punched him and was slammed against the wall. Cas had a bloodied face and all he could do was whimper 'I'm sorry' over and over trying to get away from Dean, afraid of him. He needed to protect his unborn children and try to save himself as well. He got out of Deans grip after a few moments and, as fast as he could, ran to Gabriel and Sam's room. Inside Sam was grooming Gabriel's wings as usual and when Cas busted in bloodied and panting and hysterical Gabriel and Sam were immediately at his side checking him out and trying to calm him down and make sure he was okay while all Cas could say was 'I'm sorry' and 'please don't hurt me' which made Gabriel and Sam look at each other, but didn't take very long because they were immediately hushing him. Gabriel took over by wrapping his wings completely around Cas efficiently protecting him from whatever was hurting him. Cas didn't care he just clung to Gabriel as tightly as he could shaking and panting and saying those two things over and over. 

Dean followed Cas and walked into Sam's room. He went over to Cas and gently touched his shoulder, "Cas... I'm so sorry, baby." He didn't bother making eye contact with Gabe or Sam, he already knew they were going to be pissed. 

When Dean walked in Cas whimpered and shook his head and Sam and Gabe knew exactly what happened. Cas was clinging to Gabe as he wrapped his wings tighter around him trying to calm him down rubbing his back softly. It wasn't helping Cas though because he was terrified that Dean would attack him again, "Please..." Cas whimpered out weakly, "Please don't hurt me." He begged and Sam felt his heart break and anger rise seeing what Dean had done to Cas. He walked over to Dean and roughly turned him around, "What the hell Dean?" He asked clearly upset, "You punched Cas?" He said looking down at his brother, "He's pregnant!" Sam said his voice slightly raised. 

Gabe knew exactly what was going to happen and walked Cas away from the brothers going to the corner of the room so they had enough room to duke it out. Considering Sam's hostile approach it was likely that Dean would react with violence, especially if he had already lashed out at Cas. Cas was too afraid to do anything aside from cling to Gabriel and knowing it would hurt Cas to watch Dean and Sam fight he covered Cas fully in his wings hiding Cas away and blocking Cas' sight so he couldn't see what was going on, not that he was actually paying attention. 

Dean glared up at Sam and crossed his arm, "He fucking slapped me!" He shifted slightly, staying on his feet, ready to fight back if Sam were to do something, "You know damn well I'm an angry person!" He shouted then looked over to Cas and sighed deeply. 

Sam was pissed off royally, Dean had no right to punch Cas even if he slapped him, "Asshole!" Sam shouted and grabbed the collar of Deans shirt and hauled him the nearest wall shoving him up against it, "Cas is a part of this family, you don't touch him like that!" Sam yelled at Dean, "He's human Dean! He can't protect himself!" Sam said and slammed Dean up against the wall again, "What if you attacked him and hurt the children?!" Sam asked his demon eyes showing, Sam almost never flashed his eyes, but he couldn't control them knowing Dean had hurt Cas and could have hurt the babies, "You know what that would do to me, to Cas?!" Sam asked his voice dangerous and dripping of protection over Cas. What Sam said was true, Cas was completely defenseless against Dean, his only real defense was Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer and then the bees in the garden because no one aside from Lucifer could get anywhere near them. 

Cas was crying full on again, though it was silent and the only thing you could see were Gabriel's wings shaking because Cas was shaking and Gabe had cocooned him tightly so he could help calm him down. 

Dean squirmed in Sams grip, "Let go of me!" He screamed, still trying to shake out of his grip, "I apologized!" He tried kicking and punching Sam as he was held in a tight grip against the wall, "Let me go!" He screamed at him again, his eyes flashing black. 

Sam held Dean tightly and when he tried to punch him he dodged it skillfully. When Sam had an opening he pulling Dean away from the wall and slammed him against I once more with a roar, "You will spend the rest of Cas' pregnancy making it up to him or so help me Dean." Sam growled his voice dark and threatening and Sam would follow through with his threat he could count on Dean knowing that. 

Deans eyes flashed green again and he nodded, "Okay, I will." Dean said genuinely frightened, when Sam threatened him he knew he would go through with it and he honestly was afraid. His brother hardly ever got mad and when he did it was frightening. 

Sam gave a hard look to Dean and let him go, taking a step back and looking to Gabriel. His gaze immediately softened and he walked over to them, "Hey Cas, hey come on look at me. Please?" Sam said as he gently moved some of Gabe's wings out of the way. Cas sniffled and slowly looked to Sam tears falling still, "Hey come on, it's alright." Sam said wiping away a few tears and looking at Cas in the eyes, he made sure his eyes were back to normal so as not to scare Cas anymore than he already was, "You're safe, okay?" Sam asked and Cas nodded sniffling as his tears slowed down, "Now I've talked to Dean, he's gonna take care of you, alright?" Sam asked and Cas whimpered, "Please don't let him hurt me." Cas said brokenly and Sam shushed him, "Hey, hey, it's alright, It's okay. He's not gonna lay a harmful finger on you or he has to deal with me and Gabe." Sam said then looked to Dean, "Right Dean?" Sam asked giving him a hard look, but keeping his voice soft so it didn't upset Cas. 

Dean nodded, looking sam in the eyes. He slowly walked over to Cas and gave him a small smile, "I'm so sorry, baby." He spoke softly, not wanting to scare him, "I messed up really bad. Please forgive me." Dean moved Gabes wings more and held his hand out to Cas. 

Cas looked to Sam hesitantly and Sam gave him a reassuring smile which helped to calm Cas' fears and he let go of Gabriel and reached a shaking hand to Dean. He was obviously hesitant, he didn't trust that Dean wouldn't try to hurt him again and he almost thought that once they were behind closed doors Dean would show his true colors. 

Sam placed a hand on Cas' shoulder and looked him in the eye, "If you need me or Gabriel just call out, we'll hear you." Sam said and Cas nodded understandingly and let go of Gabe who moved his wings so Cas could walk away. He looked to Dean and swallowed hard his heart beat rising, but he kept his breathing even to keep it from racing. He placed a hand on his belly realizing the kids had calmed down after he was encompassed by Gabriel's wings and sighed of relief. He looked down at his belly and placed a hand on it then felt his legs shaking and realized he couldn't make it to the bedroom if he walked, "I-I can't make it to the bedroom." Cas said still looking down, his feet hurt and his ankles were swollen because he was carrying two babies in his stomach, he needed to be carried. 

Dean gently kissed the back of his hand, "Don't worry, I'll carry you and rub your feet." He said then picked cas up bridal style, "I gotcha." He said softly as he walked back to their room and layed Cas on the bed. 

Cas gasped and gripped Deans shirt tightly biting his lip to keep from whimpering. 

When Dean walked out of their bedroom Gabe looked to Sam and Sam immediately knew that look, "Hey, don't think about that." Sam said and wrapped his arms around Gabriel gently rubbing his back and kissing his head, "I would never hurt you, you know that." Sam said and Gabe nodded wrapping his arms around Sam as well as his wings. Sam smiled and nuzzled Gabe's hair, "You know I love you too much to do anything that would hurt you." Sam said and then picked Gabriel up bridal style and walked to the bed then got on snuggling with Gabriel, Sam being the big spoon, and kissed his neck and cheek and hair which made Gabriel smile and laugh a little, "You know I would never hurt you." Sam said and Gabriel nodded, "I know, I just need reassurance that nothing's changed." Gabe said and Sam sighed softly against his neck, "Then let me show you that nothing had changed." Sam said and started kissing Gabriel's neck with a passion his hands roaming under his shirt and going straight to his nipples to tease and play with them. Gabriel moaned and smiled leaning into Sam's touch and moving his ass to grind against Sam's crotch. Gabe liked when Sam was like this, all love and tenderness, not a master or a dominatrix, but a lover. 

Back with Cas he was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard rubbing his belly and looking at it afraid to look up to Dean, his face was still bloodied and he needed to clean it, but he knew he couldn't make it to the bathroom or stand at the mirror to clean his face up. 

Dean sat in front of Cas and leaned forward, kissing his cheek, cleaning the blood and getting rid of the cuts, "All clean." He spoke softly then sat back down and got Cas to stretch his legs out. He gently took off his sock and started rubbing his foot, "You think our babies will be here soon?" He looked up at Cas, making sure to use a lot of pressure on his feet. 

Cas swallowed and shrugged, "I don't know, it's been almost nine months so soon I imagine." Cas said quietly rubbing his belly and trying not to relax as Dean runs his feet, but it was near impossible because his feet hurt and Dean was putting the perfect amount of pressure where he needed it. 

Dean nodded and kept rubbing his foot in silence. After a while he moved to the next one and rubbed for a while. When he was done he looked at Cas and smiled sadly, "You still love me, right?" He was afraid for the answers because he was expecting Cas to say no, "J-Just tell me the truth, okay?" He looked down and starred at his lap, waiting for Cas to tell him he didn't love him. 

Cas was relaxed by the time Dean finished and when he asked that Cas looked at Dean confused, "Of course I love you Dean." Cas said his confusion obvious, "Why would you think otherwise?" Cas asked worried, sure Dean punched him, but that wasn't grounds to hate him, scare him, sure, make Cas fear Dean, absolutely, but Cas would always love Dean, always want to be his, no matter what demons he had inside of him. 

Dean shrugged, "I'm just not the most lovable person, I feel liken I hurt you too much." He looked up at him and sighed deeply, "But I love you too." He crawled over behind Cas and spooned with him, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done wrong." He gently wrapped his arms around Cas and touched his belly. 

Cas relaxed against Dean and placed a hand atop Deans, "Just because you hurt me and scared doesn't mean I don't love you." Cas said softly lacing his fingers with Dean. He brought deans hand up and kissed it gently, "It's okay Dean, I forgive you." Cas said softly relaxing and holding Deans hand. 

Dean nuzzled his neck and took a deep breath, "I don't know what came over me." He mumbled and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, "I snapped and I feel terrible." He kissed his neck again as an apology. 

Cas kissed his hand again, "Don't worry about it." Cas said softly, "It's over and done with." Cas said and placed his other hand on his belly, "I forgive you." Cas repeated gently as he nuzzled Deans hand softly. 

Dean nodded and held into him, "I love you." He moved his hand back to Cas' belly and rubbed it, "I love you too, my babies." He got up and moved to the other side of Cas. He got at eye level with Cas' belly and lifted his shirt then kissed it, "I'm sorry for scaring you guys, daddy didn't mean it." Dean nuzzled the bump slightly, "Daddy loves you." He whispered. 

Cas smiled seeing Dean interact with the kids. He looked at Dean softly and reached his hand down and tangled it in Deans hair, "They forgive you too Dean." Cas said as he felt the babies move a little, they were calm and after a moment stopped moving and relaxed, "And I know for a fact that they love you." Cas said smiling down at him. 

Dean looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Is it weird that I'm talking to them?" He tried wrapping his arms around Cas' stomach, but it was so distended that he couldn't reach very far. 

Cas smiled and shook his head, "Of course not." Cas said, "When you or I talk to them they almost always calm down, the recognize us." Cas said running his fingers through Deans hair gently, "I can't wait till they are born though." Cas said as one of the babies kicked as if to say they knew they were being talked about. 

Dean chuckled and nuzzled them, "Either this baby is trying to kick me or they know we're talking about 'em." He teased and leaned his head against his belly, hoping that the baby wouldn't kick his face. 

Cas chuckled, "Guess he's just itching to go at it with his old man." Cas teased back and relaxed, the baby didn't kick anymore, they just relaxed again and that made Cas sigh in relief. "Hold me?" Cas asked softly, his fingers still running through Deans hair. He wanted to touch Dean, wanted Dean to touch him and spooning was always the best, he was also tired and wanted to sleep in Deans arms. 

Dean nodded and crawled behind Cas and held him close, "I love you." He spoke softly, "So much." He kissed his cheek and leaned back, starting to relax. 

Cas smiled and hummed then closed his eyes leaning against Dean and sighed closing his eyes, "I love you to Dean." Cas said softly, "My beautiful demon." Cas said before he slipped off into sleep, he was exhausted and sleep took him without notice and he was out. 

Dean signed happily and held Cas close. He moved his hand to Cas' bump and started rubbing his gently. He was thinking about what they would do about cribs, he still wasn't able to assemble one. 

Cas slept peacefully knowing that tomorrow he would just get Sam and Gabriel to distract Dean and he would put together the crib if Dean still wouldn't let him help, they needed two and at this rate they would have none for the babies. 

Dean opened his eyes and kissed Cas' cheek. He quietly sang to him. He sang the first song that came to his mind. He sang it softly and kissed his cheek. 

When Cas woke up he didn't move, he just laid there and listened to Dean singing. When he was finished Cas turned his head slowly and smiled at him, "You have a beautiful voice." Cas said softly with a smile on his lips. He wanted to kiss Dean, but he seriously needed to pee and it couldn't wait, "I gotta pee." Cas said and got up slowly holding his belly and waddling to the bathroom yawning and and humming quietly. He felt the babies kick a bit and them his stomach growled, "Man I'm hungry." Cas said mostly to himself as he walked into the bathroom. He didn't bother to close the door as he walked to the toilet and started doing his business. 

Dean blushed realizing Cas heard him, "You heard me?" He called to Cas as he went to the bathroom, "You weren't supposed to." He was still blushing and looked down slightly, he hated his singing voice, but Cas called it beautiful and it made him feel good about himself. 

Cas smiled and finished up washing his hands, then used some mouthwash so he didn't have nasty morning breath, before he waddled back to bed, "Well too bad." Cas said as he got back in bed, this time facing Dean, "I've gotten a taste now I want more." Cas said smiling at Dean and leaning forward and kissing Dean softly, "I want more of your beautiful voice to grace my ears." Cas said softly staring at Dean lovingly and smiling warmly, "I never knew your voice was so beautiful. I wish I did because I've been missing out on it for almost two years." Cas said almost mournfully because Deans voice was so beautiful to Cas, one of the most beautiful sounds he's heard in a long time and he would give Dean anything if it meant he could hear it again. 

Dean shook his head, "I'm not singing anymore." He looked at Cas and smiled small, "It's nice to know you like my voice, but I hate it." He pulled Cas close and kissed him gently. 

Cas huffed playfully and gave Dean puppy dog eyes, "Please?" He asked and leaned in to kiss the spot on his neck which drives Dean crazy, "I'll make it worth your wile." Cas said sliding his hand down to Deans tail and gripping the base lightly, "I know how much you love my mouth." Cas said deeply sucking on Deans neck, not leaving a mark, just sucking lightly to drive him crazy. 

Dean moaned softly, "Cas... If I sing will you stop." He closed his eyes and tried not to moan again. He was fighting back an erection that he really didn't want to have. 

Cas smiled and pulled looking at Dean softly, "Do you want me to stop?" Cas asked playfully, but also looking at Dean seriously so Dean knows he can say no and it won't hurt Cas' feelings. 

Dean nodded, "Yes please, I'm sorry baby just not in the mood." He kissed his cheek, "But I'll sing to you if you name a song." He ran the tips of his fingers over Cas' arm. 

Cas smiled and nodded pulling his hand back and gave Dean a tender kiss, "It's alright." Cas said softly and looked at Dean, "How about Eric Clapton's wonderful tonight?" Cas asked softly, it was a soft kind of song, but it was oldies and he really liked it, he wondered if Dean knew it or not. 

Dean nodded and started singing it softly, looking Cas in the eyes lovingly. He moved his hand to his to his cheek and gently brushed his thumb over his cheek as he sung. 

Cas smiled and closed his eyes turning his head into Deans hand and getting lost in the sound of deans voice. It was such a beautifully deep voice, but it wasn't rough or mean. Dean had a voice that made Cas smile and when Dean sung it put him completely at ease, relaxed him so quickly that he could fall back asleep if he wasn't careful. 

Dean leaned forward and kissed him then sang again. He noticed how relaxed his voice made Cas and that made him happy knowing someone loved his voice. 

Cas hummed happily at Deans kiss and when he started singing Cas started drifting back to sleep snoring lightly as Dean sang to him. Cas had tried to stay awake, but even his hunger wasn't enough to keep his eyes open. He slept completely peaceful and content listening to Dean. 

When Dean finished the song he kissed Cas' forehead, "I love you baby." He said softly, holding Cas as close as he could. 

Cas almost purred in his sleep at deans words and nuzzled whatever warm body part he could feel. It wasn't a very long sleep, but it was restful and peaceful. Cas woke half an hour later and stretched then looked at Dean, "There's my beautiful siren." Cas said softly and leaned in to kiss him, "I don't think I ever want to fall asleep again unless your voice is what puts me there." Cas said and hummed happily grinning like he found the most valuable gem in the world. 

Dean chuckled, "Only for you, and my babies." He kissed him again, "You think they'll be born this week?" He asked excitedly, he wanted to meet his babies, he wanted to hold and kiss them. 

Cas chuckled and smiled into the kiss, "I think they might, but it's up to them, I don't have control over these kids." Cas said then his stomach growled and he smiled, "But I do have control over food, could we go and get some food?" Cas asked smiling up at Dean happily, later he would ask see about the cribs. 

Dean chuckled, "Of course, you've got quite the appetite" he smiled, "Or is it the babies?" He teased as he got up and stretched, "Can you walk yourself there?" Dean rubbed his eyes with a closed fist and yawned. 

Cas blushed and looked down, he was a little touchy about how much he ate and it made him uncomfortable when Dean brought it up, "I-I don't know." Cas said quietly standing up slowly and waddling to the dresser, he needed to change if he wanted to go get something to eat, he didn't change yesterday and he realized he kind of needed a shower too, "I'm gonna shower first, I'll be out in a minute." Cas said waddling over to the bathroom, he didn't usually shut the door, but he felt suddenly extremely self conscious about his weight and how much he ate that he didn't want to undress in front of Dean. 

Dean walked into the bathroom, "Need help? I don't want you getting hurt." He smiled softly. He didn't mind helping Cas if he needed it, he was pregnant and has challenges with some things and Dean completely understood. 

Cas didn't turn to look at him he just busied himself with setting up what he needed, "No, no I-I'm fine." Cas said, but as he said that he dropped his shirt on the floor and sighed. He was trying to think of how to pick it up without having to actually bend down because there was no way in hell he would be able to bend down to pick it up without falling over. 

Dean walked over and picked up his shirt then put it on the counter, "Let me help." He said again, carefully taking off Cas' pants. He smiled down at him, "You're so handsome." Dean kissed his cheek and held his hand. 

Cas looked away as he stepped out of the pants. He was blushing and embarrassed, "No, I'm not." Cas said sadly, "I'm fat and a pig." Cas said and hung his head holding his hands over his stomach trying to hid his stomach, but that was literally impossible. 

Dean frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?" He poked Cas' belly, "This? This holds our babies, there's two eight pound human beings in here, this is not fat." He explained to Cas. It hurt him knowing Cas thought he was fat, it wasn't his fault that he was, "And you're not a pig, you need to eat to keep out little ones healthy." He held his hand over Cas' stomach and gently kissed him, "Don't ever call yourself that ever again." He said sternly, looking Cas in the eyes. 

Cas nodded as he looked into Deans eyes, he was still blushing, but he felt a little better knowing Dean didn't think he was fat and a pig, "Will you shower with me? I can't do it myself." Cas said, he didn't find it embarrassing that he couldn't do things on his own because he had Dean there to help him and he loved Dean helping him with little things because it made Cas feel special that Dean took the time of day to help him with the mundane. 

Dean smiled and nodded, "Of course." He stripped down and ran the water, making sure it wasn't too hot. Once it was a good temperature he stepped in then held out his hands for Cas to hold onto as he got in the shower. 

Cas smiled and pulled his shirt off then walked to the shower and grabbed Deans hand stepping into the shower and standing under the water. He sighed and relaxed under the warm water and let it wash over him. When he was completely wet he moved out from under it and looked to Dean walking over and giving him a kiss, "I love you." Cas said happily against Deans lips. 

Dean kissed back, "Love you too." He moved under the water and ran his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and hummed softly as he enjoyed the warmth of the water. 

Cas smiled and grabbed the soap and washcloth and lathered it up cleaning what he could of himself and making sure it was all clean, but when he tried to get his crotch or lower and his back it was too difficult to get to and he looked at Dean with a sight and a helpless look. 

Dean chuckled and took the rag from him, "And this is why I'm here." He teased and crouched down. He made sure to wash Cas' legs and crotch and his cute butt. He looked up at him and laughed, "I can barely see you past these babies." He stood up and looked Cas in the eyes with a small smile, "Just wait till they're out." He leaned forward and kissed him. 

Cas moaned feeling his cock grow from Dean washing him, "When these babies are out you better fuck me like your life depends on it." Cas said as his cock hardened, "Damn it, I can't deal with this." Cas said slightly frustrated because he knew Dean didn't want to do anything since he wasn't in the mood and he couldn't reach his cock to jerk himself off properly. 

Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping his hand, "I'll take care of you." He said softly, "And don't worry, I'll fuck you hard." He winked at him and moved his hand faster. 

Cas gasped feeling Dean start stroking his cock and then moaned he just wanted to cum, Dean wasn't hard and taking any sexual pleasure in this and Cas really didn't want to take forever he just wanted to get the sexual tension he's felt for the last few weeks out of the way cause he hasn't been properly fucked since the babies got so big. He moaned and started thrusting his hips forward slightly as Dean stroked him and Cas grabbed Deans shoulder, "Fuck, I need something inside of me." Cas moaned his ass begging for some kind of stimulation, "Oh please." Cas begged as he thrust his hips as best he could into Deans hand. 

Dean stepped as close as he could to Cas and reached his and around him, moving his fingers to his ass. He gently pushed one in and pushed up against his prostate. 

Cas moaned and after a few more thrusts clenched his ass around Deans finger and came hard shooting his load as his head fell back and was panting and his thrusts slowing down until he was just standing there holding Dean letting his heart rate go back down. It took more than he thought to have an orgasm and he honestly couldn't wait till the kids were born so he could have Deans cock inside his ass fucking him until he begged to cum. Cas sighed and leaned against Dean nuzzled him, "Thank you." Cas said softly giving Deans neck a gentle kiss then moved up to give Dean a kiss. 

Dean get go of his cock and pulled his fingers out of his ass and rinsed them, "No problem." He kissed him back and smiled down at him, "You're handsome." He whispered. 

Cas smiled and blushed, "And hungry." He said feeling his stomach growl again. He grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair so they could be finished quickly because he was hungry. 

Dean chuckled "okay, well get food." He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and grabbed the soap then started to was Cas' body. 

Cas laughed, "Dean, you already washed me." He said and leaned over to give him a kiss, "Of course I don't object to your hands on me." Cas said half teasing with a soft smile. 

Dean paused and thought, "Right.. I guess I have a lot on my mind." He let Cas step into the water so he could rinse off, "Sorry bout that." Once Cas was rinsed he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapped a towel around himself and then held one out to Cas. 

Cas smiled and stepped out and let Dean dry him off, when he was done Cas went over to his clothes to change, "It's no big deal, like I said I don't object to your hands on me." Cas said happily, he didn't mean sexually, though that was a given, "Could you help me?" Cas asked holding his underwear, he couldn't really do this anymore, putting his own clothes on. 

Dean nodded and walked over to Cas. He grabbed boxers and slid them on then took Cas' and crouched down. Once Cas stepped into them he slid them up, "Maybe we should just put ya in a baggy long t-shirt." He teased, knowing Cas would be too uncomfortable to go out in only a t-shirt and boxers. 

Cas fidgeted, "Dean, I'm not gonna go out looking like that." Cas said blushing, "What if something happens? I'll end up flashing everyone and that's when I'll crawl under a rock and die." Cas said blushing, "Don't make me walk out like that." Cas said with a frown, but he wasn't upset, he just didn't want to walk out like that, he'd rather stay in the bedroom all day than walk out without pants on. 

Dean chuckled and grabbed Cas a pair of sweats, "Okay, okay, but I don't even know how you fit pants any more." He got Cas to step in them then pulled them up to just under his belly. 

Cas huffed and fixed the pants a little bit making sure they were comfortable, "I don't either." Cas said looking at himself in the mirror, "I'm going to work out so much when these babies are born so I can have a hard body, no more flabby baby stuff." Cas said and rubbed his belly, "Not that I don't love my babies." Cas said softly then felt his stomach growl again, "Or food." Cas said and started humming the cheeseburger song, "Come on, get dressed I want that bacon cheeseburger." Cas said excitedly practically trying to run out the door, "I'm starving." Cas groaned over dramatically. 

Dean chuckled, "Babe, you need a shirt." He chuckled and handed Cas the largest shirt they owned. He quickly got dressed and took Cas' hand, "Let's go get you that cheeseburger." He kissed his cheek and lead him out of the room. 

Cas blushed a little, "Right." Cas said and followed Dean waddling as he went. He had to take a few breaks as they walked cause he can't go very far without getting tired, carrying around two little babies was a serious work out, "Oh man, these babies need to be born like now." Cas said holding his belly as he stood beside the wall resting for a moment. 

Dean chuckled and gently kissed him, "It'll happen soon, I promise" He placed his hand on Cas' belly, "Then our little ones can keep us up all night by crying." He frowned slightly thinking of that. 

Cas smiled and placed his hand on top of Deans, "Don't sorry, we can let Sam and Gabe babysit so we can have a little time to rest if we need to, though I'm not gonna want to let them out of my sight." Cas said knowing he would be incredibly protective of his children, he would only let Sam and Gabe get near him, and Lucifer, but any other demons and he wouldn't hesitate to use any method to fight them off. Cas took a breath and started waddling again holding Deans hand with his for affection and for help in balance. 

Dean held his hand and after a bit they finally got to the kitchen. He got Cas what he wanted and handed him the burger on the plate, "There we go" he said with a smile. Cas grinned and took the plate going over to a table and sitting down with a pleased hum. He looked to Dean, "Are you gonna eat of just sit with me?" Cas asked picking up a fry and eating it happily. 

Dean sat beside him, "I don't eat." He leaned against Cas slightly and rubbed his belly, "I can't wait to meet out babies." He hummed happily. 

Cas smiled and finished his fries then started on his burger. He moaned and closed his eyes as he ate his food and couldn't help but keep eating rather than talk because he was hungry and the food was so good. He also kept moaning quietly as he ate and couldn't help smiling and closing his eyes to thoroughly enjoy his burger. 

Dean watched Cas eat and kept rubbing his belly. He wanted the baby to kick, he loved feeling them, knowing they were there, even though he knew it hurt Cas. He kissed Cas' cheek and smiled small. 

Cas didn't really react to the kick because he was to enraptured by his burger he just smiled and hummed at the food and feeling Dean, "I love you so much." Cas said to Dean, though it sounded like he was talking to the burger. 

Dean raised an eyebrow ,"I hope you're talking to me." He teased, leaning over and nuzzling his neck, trying not to get in his way, "I love you too." He said softly. 

Cas chuckled, "Of course I'm talking to you." Cas said then continued eating, he finished fairly quickly and hummed after he was done, "That was so good." Cas said happily and sighed, "So good." He hummed and placed a hand on his belly. 

Dean smiled, "It looked like you were talking to that burger of yours." He gave Cas a gentle Eskimo kiss to his cheek then kissed it, "I love you anyway." He whispered in his ear. 

Cas chuckled, "A burger is no match to you." Cas said smiling, "Take me to bed." Cas said softly, "I like it when you carry me." Cas said leaning into Dean, he was tired and just wanted to be carried like before. 

Dean smiled and got up. He picked Cas up bridal style and walked back to the room, gently laying him on the bed. He crawled in beside him and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

Cas smiled and hummed and relaxed against Dean, "I can't wait till they're born." Cas said happily, snuggling as close to Dean as he could, "I hope they will be born soon because I'm gonna be bed ridden if they get any bigger." Cas said jokingly. 

Dean chuckled, "They will be." He placed his hand on Cas' belly and rubbed it, "Our babies will be here soon." He whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. 

Cas smiled and leaned into Deans kiss, "Sing to me?" Cas asked softly looking up at him with a gentle smile, he wanted to stay in bed with Dean and listen to him sing all day, no one to talk to, no meetings to attend, just him and Dean bonding with their unborn children. 

Dean nodded and traced small circles on his belly as he started to sing 'Open arms' by Journey. He closed his eyes and sang softly, nuzzling the side of Cas' head as he did. 

Cas smiled and hummed quietly listening to Dean. He had everything he could ever want. A home, a husband, and soon two beautiful children. With those thoughts Cas relaxed and slowly dozed off to Deans voice feeling perfectly happy like nothing could touch him.


End file.
